Vapahtajan sormilla
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Buddha, mistä lähtien sinä olet antanut minun laittaa rahaa hukkaan?" Buddha/Jeesus, Fluff, Saint Oniisan


Jeesus näpertää purkkapalloautomaatin kahvaa. Se on jumittunut lasten tahmaisten sormien kosketuksista paikoilleen, eikä Jeesus saa toivomaansa purkkapalloa, vaikka hän on jo tunkenut jenin automaatin reiästä sisään. Purkat liikkuvat limittäin ja naputtavat automaatin muovikupun pintaa, kun laitetta koputetaan hieman.

Jeesus kääntää kahvaa vielä kerran, mutta se ei liikahdakaan. Hän huokaa, tuijottaa purkkapallojen riemukasta variskalaa. Jeesus silmäilee vielä hetken keltaista hymynaamaista purkkaa, jonka hymy on kulunut jo puoliksi pois. Sitten hän luovuttaa, antaa hymyilevien namujen jäädä sisälle palloonsa. Musta hiussuortuva valahtaa orjantappurakruunun alta kutittamaan hänen kasvojaan leikkisästi, kun hän nousee ylös seisomaan Tokion kylmiin tuuliin.

"Älä huoli. Se oli vain yksi jeni."

Jeesus kääntyy, hymyilee hieman ja katsoo ystäväänsä. "Buddha, mistä lähtien sinä olet antanut minun laittaa rahaa hukkaan?" Jeesuksen äänessä on pieni kiusoitteleva, jopa härnäävä, sävy. Buddhan kasvoille ei kohoa hymynhäivettä, vaikka Jeesus vitsailee. Ehkä Buddhaa sittenkin harmittaa, että Jeesus ei saanut rahoilleen vastinetta.

"Mennään."

Jeesus nappaa Buddhan punaisen fleecetakin selkämyksestä kiinni, eikä Buddha ehdi ottaa askeltakaan eteenpäin. Jeesus päästä irti heti, kun hän voi olla varma, että toinen mies ei saa itselleen etumatkaa. Jeesus aina haluaa kävellä rakkaidensa vieressä, ei koskaan edessä, ei koskaan takana. Buddhakaan ei saa rikkoa tätä kirjoittamatonta sääntöä.

Kävellessään kumppaninsa kansa pitkin kaupungin sivukatuja, etsiessään päivän seikkailua, Jeesus miettii uhkaako Buddhan korvia taas jäätyminen. Millaisen pipon mies tarvitsisi peittääkseen ne? Sellaisenko, joka heti valahtaisi aina silmille asti?

Jeesus nauraa mielikuvalle, Buddhan pipolla piilotetuille silmille.

Buddha ei kysy eikä yritä arvata, mikä on niin huvittavaa. Jeesus nauraa paljon, joka päivä. Hän nauraa typerille vitseille radiossa, katuvarsien kulkukissojen trapetsitaiteiluille, tutun näköiselle kuviolle taivaankannen pilvissä. Jeesus nauttii, ehkä liikaakin, elämän pienistä iloista. Hän näkee niissä ihmeitä, joita Buddha ei pysty käsittämään.

Vapahtajan sormet ovat vieläkin automaatin sokeritahrojen sotkemat. Jeesus tuntee sulaneen sokerimassan pitkien sormiensa päissä, ajattelee, jäikö Buddhan takkiinkin jälki. Buddha on siivousfriikki, joten parempi olisi, että sokeri kiusaisi vain Jeesuksen sormia.

Jeesus nostaa kätensä ylös. Ne näyttävät puhtailta.

"Mitä nyt, Jeesus?"

Jeesus ei vastaa. Hän kohottaa sormensa aina huulilleen asti ja nuolaisee pari niistä puhtaaksi.

"Herranen aika." Buddha huokaa tajutessaan, miksi Jeesus nuolee sormiaan. "Minulla olisi kyllä ollut kosteuspyyhkeitä lainaksi. Ties mitä sinulla on sormissasi..." Hän alkaa kaivaa housuntaskuistaan liinapakettia, mutta Jeesus astuu hänen eteensä. Lähelle.

Liian lähelle.

Jeesuksen tummat silmäripset räpsähtävät kerran, toisen. Sitten Jeesus kohottaa sokerikuorrutteisen kätensä kuin siunaukseen, painaa sormensa Buddhan huulille. Jeesus hymyilee utuisesti, vain pieni hymynkare huulillaan ja Buddha tuntee sokerin kutittavan tuoksun aivan nenänpäänsä alla. Buddha huulet raottuvat.

Hän maistaa sokerin, sekä Jeesuksen lievästi suolaisen ihon tuon maun alta.

Jeesus pudottaa sormensa alas, kaivaa Buddhan taskusta kosteuspyyhepaketin. Hän aukaisee sen huolimaattomasti, repien väärästä kohdasta, mutta Buddha ei sano mitään. Ilmaan leijailee kevyt teollisen sitruunatuoksun haju.

Jeesus pyyhkii kätensä puhtaiksi ja ojentaa paketin takaisin.

"Tässä." hän sanoo ja kääntyy takaisin kulkusuuntaan.

Tietämättään Buddha ei enää hymytön. Hän on kuin ystävänsä, joka uskoo aina onnellisuuden olevan autuas, pyhä. Buddha on valaistunut jälleen, tuntee koko maailman kauneuden kuin itsensä. Hänellä on rauha sydämessään, eikä se voi lähteä enää pois, karata jonnekin saavuttamattomiin. Niinpä Buddha uskaltaa ottaa Jeesuksen kädestä kiinni, painaa miehen kylmän sitruunaisen käden omaansa.

He kävelevät loppumatkan käsikkäin, katsellen yhdessä, samoin silmin maailmaa. Se aukenee heille ihmeellisenä ja uutena, nyt kun he ovat viimein sen äärellä yhdessä.

Heidän matkansa on vasta alussa.


End file.
